User blog:Tridan V2/Royan, The Ender
Royan, The Ender is not and will most likely never be a champion in League of Legends. Abilities % more damage with his basic attacks and abilities for every . Up to 25% bonus damage. }} Royan sends forth a shard of destructive energy in a line, dealing physical damage to the first enemy it hits and creating a between himself and the target for up to seconds. As long as the tether is active Royan may reactivate the ability to the enemy for seconds. The slow for every second the shard was in the enemy. |description2 = If the tether is broken the does not trigger and Blast Shard goes on cooldown. |description3 = If the target is affected by Dark Charge, the damage is increased by 40% and the target is by 15% for the duration of the tether. Additionally, if the tether remains for seconds the target is for seconds. |leveling = |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 950 }} Royan breaks the integrity of the target structure, enemy champion or epic monster. Putting it in stasis for a short amount of time. |description2 = If the target is affected by Dark Charge it gets dealt bonus damage equal to a percentage of its instead. |leveling = |leveling2 = of targets maximum health}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 450 }} Royan lobs forth an orb of unstable energy, which remains on the ground for up to seconds. Attaching to the first enemy champion it touches. If an enemy champion affected by Dark Charge gets hit by another one of Royan's abilities it gets a bonus effect. |description2 = The orb remains on the target for seconds or until it gets affected by another one of Royan's abilities. If the orb is not detonated or picked up it dissipates without harm. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 1300 }} }} Royan channels for up to seconds, creating a zone of destructive energy around him. The zone deals magic damage each seconds to all enemies in it and deals bonus damage to enemies who enter it for the first time. Once the zone has reached its full size Royan stops channeling. The zone then remains for up to seconds before collapsing. |description2 = If the channel is interrupted the zone will continue to exist for up to seconds in its current size. |description3 = Enemies affected by Dark Charge are for second the first time they enter the zone. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 400 - 1500 (Depending on channel-time) }} Playstyle and talkstuff: Alright, so this is Royan. He is supposed to be a mage that uses destruction magic, aka a large variety of ways to blow up someone. His main playstyle revolves around zoning out enemies whilst dishing out a lot of damage. His Dark Charge gives him a way of CC-ing enemies whilst his ultimate can become invaluable in teamfights as long as you're given time to channel. He's melee and supposed to be played fighter-style, e.g. half-tank-half-damage. This guy would probably work better as a Smite-god but meh... I dont care xD Let me know if you think something's off/unbalanced :) Peace! Category:Custom champions